horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
The Face of Extinction
1 Skill Point 18,000 |previous=The Looming Shadow |next= |region=Meridian Village Palace of the Sun Royal Maizelands The Spire Temple of the Sun |type = Main Quest |enemies: = Corrupted Bellowback Corrupted Glinthawk Corrupted Grazer Corrupted Longleg Corrupted Ravager Corrupted Scrapper Corrupted Stormbird Corruptor Deathbringer Eclipse Cultists Helis }} 'The Face of Extinction '''is the twenty-second and final main quest in ''Horizon Zero Dawn. Synopsis In the early hours of the next day, Aloy is awoken by a Carja guard to inform her that there have been signs from the west of the Eclipse's advance. Meeting with Sun-King Avad at the Palace of the Sun, they watch as a massive explosion atop the mesa close to Evening's Sign causes a landslide, providing a shortcut for the war machines to march on the Spire. Avad commands the Oseram Vanguard to take up the guns in preparation for the Deathbringers. As the Carja guards move to their stations, there is an explosion from below the balcony, with Helis and a number of Eclipse cultists emerging. Prepared to take him on himself, Avad moves to face him but Aloy stops him, ordering him to rally the Vanguard and send reinforcements. Despite Avad's protests, Aloy leaves to confront the Kestrel. Taking out the cultists, Aloy then faces Helis one-on-one. Bringing him down to his knees, Aloy chooses her final words for the Terror of the Sun before finishing him off. Aloy then takes a zipline down to the ridge to provide aid against the onslaught of Deathbringers and Corrupted machines. Using the Oseram Cannons, they face wave after wave of machines from both the west and south. However, more Deathbringers continue to advance on them, with one firing at the ridge and bringing it down on top of Aloy. Aloy manages to stay consciousness long enough to see a Deathbringer hauling HADES behind it, marching past her and towards the Spire. Some time later she is awoken by Teb, who is relieved to find her alive among the rubble. He tells her that the machines marched through and continued to the Spire with the others remaining to fight off the Corrupted machines ransacking Meridian Village. Leaving Teb to take care of the others, Aloy makes her way through the burning destruction to the Spire. As she reaches the bottom of the mesa, she sees that HADES has already begun sending the transmission that will awaken the dormant Faro machines across the world. Realizing that means HADES must have gotten through the defenses, she continues on. With both parties relieved to see the other alive, Aloy announces she is going to face HADES, and Varl, Erend and Talanah agreeing to back her up. Together they go over the top. Upon arriving, HADES is unfazed by Aloy's presence, continuing to send the transmission as it awakens a Deathbringer to deal with her. Knowing that they are running out of time to stop HADES, Aloy works together with Varl, Erend and Talanah to take out the Deathbringer and the subsequent waves of Corrupted machines that follow. Once the machines have been defeated, Aloy approaches HADES, driving Sylens' Lance through its lens. Activating the Master Override with Elisabet Sobeck's credentials, the extinction protocol is purged, stopping the transmission and finishing off HADES. After a brief celebration of their victory, Aloy journeys alone to find Elisabet Sobeck. Arriving at the ruins of Sobeck Ranch, Aloy discovers Elisabet's body among a triangle of flowers much like those found around the Metal Flowers. In Elisabet's hand is a globe locket, which Aloy takes and cherishes. Meanwhile, back at the Spire some Carja villagers are inspecting HADES' remains, only to witness the departure of the AI from the metal sphere. From there it travels until it finds Sylens, who captures it in a lantern-like device. As Sylens questions the AI as to its Masters that sent the signal to awaken it, they come upon the wreckage of another Metal Devil. Objectives # Talk to Avad # Kill Helis # Go to the Ridge # Defend the Ridge # Follow the Trail of Destruction # Go to the Spire and stop HADES! # Kill the Deathbringer that's guarding HADES # Destroy HADES with the Master Override Walkthrough Category:Main Quests